


Now Doesn't A Story About A Non-Binary Hairdresser and An Agoraphobic Gamer Sound Like A Perfect Fairy Tale? by Fall Out Boy(Kidding On That Last Part)

by PresidentAlpaca



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and i've gotten great reviews from great people on my other work, i just prefer this community to the others, so why shouldn't i post a fic for my oc and my friend's oc, this is not for a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentAlpaca/pseuds/PresidentAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so help me, i'll be laughing at that title for years. this is an edited roleplay between my bud, destiny, and me with our ocs. sure, this will be going on tumblr and wattpad, and sure, this site is usually for fan fiction, but it's not like it's literally called fanfiction.net like some other jerkwad site that will not be named, but i like the community here, and you guys seem to like my work, so here's that story with the long title that is ^^^^^ that way! my baby is tristan(pronounced like how his mama says it because him and his mom have accents; that's the only reason i wrote it like that, since most of you all would've said it all english-like). destiny's lil guy is conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Doesn't A Story About A Non-Binary Hairdresser and An Agoraphobic Gamer Sound Like A Perfect Fairy Tale? by Fall Out Boy(Kidding On That Last Part)

"Tdreestun!!" I heard Mama shout from downstairs. She didn't have to say more. Eva, an hour late, was finally here to pick me up. I would have just gone to this mysterious client's house, but I had no idea where he lived. Little Evita is my GPS, and so I spent the last hour dolling myself up, as I normally do when bored. I'd swapped out my red, bareback dress, black scarf and stilettos for ripped jeans, a Mystery Skulls tee and galaxy Converse. My pale blue contacts had been replaced with a pair of bright green. I'd washed off my makeup only to draw on a different style of eyeliner.  
  
"Evita!" I called down cheerily as I hopped down the stairs, dragging my roll-around backpack behind me, feeling it bump on every step.  
  
She was standing straight rather than leaning against a wall, a clear sign that she was in a hurry. She wore black leggings with teal Vans and a Fall Out Boy tee. She had small black tunnels in her ears. Her curly, ebony hair was up in a ponytail that had been pulled through the hole of the white baseball cap she wore, a Monster symbol in the middle. Like me, she came of Latin heritage. However, she had been born in Mexico while I have always been very American with parents from Brazil. I'll explain why I was late in the car, but we got to move it before Conner goes and changes his mind. Let's move it, Trissy!" Eva pointed behind her towards the parking lot in an important gesture.  
  
"Alright, alright," I replied, calling behind me a quick, "Bye, Ma'!"  
  
I had to take my Mama's van since neither Eva or I had a car of our own. During the drive, Evita explained that she had spent the past hour calming Conner down and getting him used to the idea of meeting someone knew all over again. I didn't mind the wait, but I no longer wanted to joke about it because it had been to help Conner out. The drive wasn't long, and when I arrived, Evita let me know that it was alright to park in the driveway.   
  
We both got out and she let us in. "Conner, baby, we're here!"

Conner felt a shiver up his spine once the door flung open. He had his black, over stuffed blanket wrapped around his body like a cocoon. His dark brown hair was in a scrunchy mess as he brushed his fingers in it. Conner turned to the side, noticing Evita and me. Conner flinched at the sight of the other side of the door. "Close the door behind you please."

Eva immediately turned on the lights and shut off the television, having no regard for the boy’s flinching. "Co, babe, get yourself up and say hi," she said motherly tone. It was obvious that she had to direct him like this often. He looked at me shyly, definitely freaked out to high hell.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't bite. And you don't have to stand right now. I just need for you to sit in a chair that can get hair on it." I walked over and kneeled beside him, taking a small strand in my fingertips to analyze the work needed. "Also I will need to wash your hair in a sink or bath. Unless you wish to do it yourself."

Conner felt his shoulders raise slightly as an attempt to hide his face, trying not to make eye contact. He pulled his bangs back slightly behind his ear and replied in a soft tone, "Um. We can use the kitchen to cut my hair, and I have a chair in here that I don't use..."

"Okay," I replied with a grin, hoping to seem trustworthy. "Let's get started then." I stood and collected my roller-backpack.  
  
"Conner, hunny, do you want for me to stay or leave?" Evita asked kindly, "Whatever makes you more comfortable is perfectly fine with me, and Tristan is just as capable of keeping you company as I am."

Conner couldn't help but to look back at Evita and give her a look of pity, knowing he would be alone with a complete stranger. But he sighed, knowing she had other things to do as well, "You can go. I'll be fine." He muttered softly as he groggily stood up from his position on the couch, revealing his pale skin and thin figure.

While I found the kitchen and got out my equipment, she walked over to him and gave him a hug, whispering, "Are you sure? I'm not doing anything, and I know you aren't comfortable with new people."

"I'm fine. I'm gonna have to get used to this anyway." He whispered back, clinging to the other tightly. After a few seconds, he slowly let go and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Alrighty. Text me if you need anything. Okay?" She patted his back and collected her purse. "Trissy, baby, make him pretty for me, 'kay?" she called.  
  
"You know I will!" I called back.  
  
"He'll take care of you, and I'll be back in about an hour. Maybe a little longer. Can't tell with taximen." Eva smiled sweetly at Conner before heading out the door.  
  
"I'm ready if you are." My enthusiasm showed in my voice. I loved changing a person's appearance and raising their self confidence. A good hair job could go a long way, and it went even farther when excellent makeup and clothing were added. Conner tightly bit at his bottom lip and slowly made his way over to the kitchen, rolling the chair from the living room over to the next room. He carefully sat down and had his head looking down at his knees, seeming unsure about getting a haircut from me. "Could you please stand up and lean your head backwards into the sink?" I'd already checked that it was empty and had the attached sprayer at hand and my shampoo and conditioner ready.

Conner flinched slightly at the sudden request and straightened his back to lean against the sink as he stared awkwardly at the ceiling, "Sorry!"

"Why?" I laughed lightly, only showing good humor. I turned on the sink, letting it get to a good temperature before letting the water touch his head. I held the sprayer an inch from his head as I made sure all of his hair was dampened. "Let me know if it's too hot or cold," I commented calmly. Conner nodded as he leaned his head back again, slowly closing his eyes once the warm water hit his scalp. He sighed happily as I softly massaged my fingers on the top of his head. I turned off the water to squeeze some shampoo in his hand. After lathering and massaging the shampoo into Conner's hair, I rinsed it out then repeated the process with conditioner.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there's any mistakes PLEASE. really, i wanted to let my face fall forward onto the keyboard in school the other day because i let one of my favorite assignments have a few errors for about a whole year(i MAY post that beauty too because it was actually an assignment to write a fanfiction. and not just any fanfiction. a fic for the tell-tale heart by edgar allen poe!)
> 
> and if you have any questions about the characters or anything else, i'll answer with vigor in a jiffy!
> 
> btw tristan has a charahub page if anyone wants to see: https://charahub.com/character/415148/Tristan-Garza  
> (and if anyone wants to draw fan art for either of these cuties i'll love you forever, kay?)


End file.
